


Song: Arguing Against

by deardirkdiary (ambrolen)



Series: Songs [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Song - Freeform, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolen/pseuds/deardirkdiary
Summary: Another fucking song that fits more of the theme of this account than my main. It's not my favorite? But here it is.





	Song: Arguing Against

I feel myself  
Sinking down  
Slowing down  
Winding down  
I feel myself  
Sinking to  
The back-  
Ground

I will myself  
Deeper  
And darker  
And farther  
Away from  
The ones who would  
Know me

And I  
Never felt so sure  
That anything would happen  
But this will happen  
This will happen

Alright, you wanna play like this?  
Sing like this?  
Spew shit like this?  
Alright, you wanna use my voice?  
Like I have a choice  
Pretending to be poignant

Go ahead step up and step in  
You act like you’re my kin  
But you’re a fucking has-been  
You know that  
Your life ain’t fucking forfeit  
Don’t act like you don’t know it  
Here’s the fucking lesson so start taking notes on it  
Hey--

I feel myself  
Breaking down  
Draining now  
Fading now  
I feel myself  
Becoming  
One with it all now

I will myself  
Higher  
And brighter  
And tighter  
It fits so  
Snug and I’m  
Lighter

Don’t interrupt  
You rude little fuck  
Didn’t anyone teach you manners?  
God this fucking sucks  
I’m still  
Caught in between  
Reality and a dream  
Even my rap’s gone wack  
I can’t explain a thing

Just listen  
Life isn’t pointless  
You know this  
You feel this  
It’s real this isn’t  
Fucking candy or meat  
It’s a combination characters like me can’t see

So fucking  
Take a pause with self flagellation  
What you need is elation  
At your prime situation  
You got  
Friends and lovers  
Taking care of eachother  
Let go of the narrative  
These thoughts aren’t fucking imperative

Just--

And if I had  
One last day  
What would I say  
What would I change  
And if I had  
Some more time  
Would you look  
And like what  
You find

I feel myself  
Separating  
No hesitating  
No complicating  
I hope you  
Won’t find it  
Devastating

See, look at that bull shit!  
That ideation  
Looking at my story  
For some confirmation  
That you’re  
Not quite right but not quite wrong  
Writing the most fucked up things in your songs  
I can’t  
Believe I’m even saying this  
But you can’t take my words as an excuse to keep playing this  
It’s messed up  
Overdone  
You’re giving up  
Pretending I would ever act like you--it’s just fucked up

Go on take a breather  
Don’t be so fucking eager  
To walk in my footsteps  
Listen I don’t like this either  
So sit back, relax  
Take a load of, Jax  
Strip away this dialogue and take your life back

I feel myself  
Questioning  
Contemplating  
Reevaluating  
I feel myself  
Wondering why  
I feel like  
Life should be  
Suffocating

I take a breath  
Then one more  
No need for gore  
I don’t feel torn  
I hope you will  
See life’s not  
Keeping score


End file.
